


Open all night

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A bar late at night. Monica gets to know something





	Open all night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Open all night

### Open all night

#### by x-fenaistic

  


Disclaimer: Who but Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions. I'm only going to have fun with the girls. Author: x-fenaistic  
Summary: A bar late at night. Monica gets to know something. 

Open all night 

I sigh heavily and let my fingers slip over the edge of my glass. I catch the ice cube and watch it melting between my fingers. I sigh again and then look to the opening door. I think I'm dreaming. Dana's standing there. She seems insecure whether to come in or not. 

She sees me and comes to me.   
"Hi"  
I don't know what to say or what to do. "Hey"  
"Didn't know you were here"  
"Didn't know yah would come here"  
_Very intelligent, really! Now she thinks you don't want her here with you!_ Dana pretends she hadn't heard the last sentence. "Something you recommend me?"  
_Bloody hard day?_  
"They've a damn good Bloody Mary"  
"Thanks" she orders and sits down next to me. I sip my whiskey and we both don't know what to do. "Everything's OK?" I ask her in a low voice. "No"  
I look at her.   
"What happened?"  
"Nothing!" she tilts her Bloody Mary and orders a new one. "Something must have happened!"  
"I'm alright, okay?"  
"But yah told me..."  
"Everything's okay!" 

*I saw you coming from a mile away  
Trying to hide behind that pretty face  
Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised Poor little heart all black 'n' blue  
Last thing you need's another  
Pickup line  
You must have heard them all a thousand times God only knows what you been through  
Believe me I've been broken too.* 

"Yah don't seem like yah wanna talk about?" Bet she's been hurt by some guy. It's all the same... "I don't want to talk about" Even as it's her third Bloody Mary she speaks as clearly as ever. The Bloody Mary is pretty strong in this bar. "..." I grin at her, not knowing what to say. "OK" I order another whiskey on the rocks. But I don't know whether I will drink it, or not. 

*It aches, it breaks; it takes your breath away I've been around that block a time or two.* 

She sighs heavy and I look at her. Yeah, she's been hurt. I can say by the look in her face. 

*Baby, I don't want to fall on love with you I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth Please don't say my name, give this heart a break I don't want to make the same  
Mistake but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light these arms  
Are open all night* 

I think about the whole situation. She turns to me and smiles with a sad expression on her face. She's been badly hurt. "Tell me about the bad boy" I try.  
"Which bad boy?"   
_OK Dana, your score!_  
"The one who hurt yah. I can see it one your face, in your eyes!" "It's nothing!"   
She lies. This I can feel, I can see, I can hear by listening to the silent plea in voice. "OK. I'll be right there to listen if yah wanna speak" I tell her softly. "Yeah. OK" 

*I got your taste in the back of my mouth Wanna reach in and pull it out.  
And I'd be lying if I didn't say  
You're this close, I'm afraid.  
The way I feel when I touch your hair  
The way I miss you when you're not there And that I see you when I close my eyes It's to late I've crossed that line 

It aches, it breaks; it takes your breath away I'll still be around come closing time 

Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth Please don't say my name, give this heart a break I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night 

It's 2 am, it's last call, baby. The barkeep's gone, I'll walk you home now  
Save me, baby* 

She is almost drunken. I pay for both of us and going to bring her home. It's Murphy's law. 2 am, no cab around, a half drunken woman with me. I put my arm around her waist and she giggles. "Monica! You naughty girl!"   
"I'm taking you home, Agent Scully!"  
"To your place?" She giggled and laughed about the expression on my face. "To your place! You need a long sleep and afterwards a large cup of coffee" "I think that's not exactly what I need!" she tells me. "Dana!" I have to giggle to. Even now she's as beautiful as ever. I think she'll still be as beautiful as now, when I'm already old. It's about nine blocks to her home and only three to mine. "OK girl, my home is only three blocks from here. We can get there without a cab or something. OK?" She only giggles and I start to lead her the way to my home. 

I'm happy when she lies in my bed and giggles all the time. "Mo-oni?" she stretches the 'o' in some eerie Scully-way. Nobody ever called me like this. I walk over to the bedroom. "Yes honey?" "I miss you here in bed!"  
"Dana. You have to sleep. I'm going to sleep on the couch, 'cause I don't want to disturb you!" My voice got clear again in the last hour. "I want you to be with me!" she tells me. I smile. "I'll be in the living room!" She grabs my arm and pulls me on the bed. "But I want you to stay!"  
The alcohol didn't fail. Although it took some time she now is drunk like a sailor. "Dana..."  
"Mo-oni?" I look in her clear blue eyes and can't stop starring at her. She's so beautiful. "Please stay!" I'll regret it, but I can't resist her eyes and so I lay down beside her. She puts her arms around my neck and her head against my breast. 

I wake up and feel Dana against me. She's still asleep and I watch her a little bit. She starts to wake up and looks at my face. She recognizes where we are and blushes slightly. "No need to blush!"  
She also recognizes that we're dressed and so she relaxes again. "You were drunken, no need to think of anything!" I whisper. She giggles again. "Am I this funny?" She's silent.  
"Monica, I really like you, alright?"  
Like or Love?  
"You are my best friend, my only true friend. Please be aware of this! I don't want to lose you, Monica" "Don't want to lose you either!" My voice is a faint whisper. Oh Babe! But I can't change my feelings.  
"Dana..." I have to tell her! "I like you, too! You are a real friend" I stand up and go to make coffee. She doesn't say anything, but she has a big hangover. I have a cup of coffee myself and think of all I'm feeling. 

*Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night* 

I know, I love her and I know I can't stop it. It's my fate to love her, even as it hurts. Perhaps I have to, because it hurts? I don't know!  
I only know, I love her and I will be there to comfort her. Perhaps she loves me, too?  
I don't know!  
But I got to know, she likes me. It could become love someday. And I'll be waiting for this day to come. 

**END?**

Please! I need Feedback!  
  
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to x-fenaistic


End file.
